<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I’m sorry, I can’t help it" by yikesola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395762">"I’m sorry, I can’t help it"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola'>yikesola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fmdin2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2009, Early Days, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something almost unfair about having Dan here in person, Phil thinks. Like any self control he had was purely hinged on physical distance.<br/>A fic about dominant hands and wandering thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fmdin2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I’m sorry, I can’t help it"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic Most Days in November*, Dialogue Prompt: I’m sorry, I can’t help it</p><p>*and yes december too, fight me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something almost unfair about having Dan here in person, Phil thinks. Like any self control he had was purely hinged on physical distance, and with that removed— Dan here looking like that and laughing like that and scribbling out questions for the video they’re gonna film later— Phil really can’t help the thoughts racing through his head. </p><p>He only says one of them out loud, though. “You’re left handed?” he asks, noting the sharpie gripped in Dan’s too-big and most definitely left hand. </p><p>“I’m a walking defect,” Dan snorts. “Dimples… leftie… stupid curls that your Poundland GHDs do <i>nothing</i> to!” He smiles wide when he says it and leans back with a laugh, but Phil’s mind is buzzing with the way all those things about Dan are so freaking good and if they’re defects then they’re more like features. </p><p>But his brain is still on one specific track. So what he tells Dan instead is, “I’m right handed.”</p><p>Dan’s attention has already returned to the list, and he scratches out <i>What does a giraffe sound like?</i> while he says, “Brag more, normie.” </p><p>Phil laughs, “Yes, that’s me. So normal.” </p><p>Dan turns back at him and he’s got the same sort of look he did before he kissed Phil yesterday on the big wheel. A look of mischief and bravery and just slightly fed up. Only this time it’s Phil who leans forward to close the last gaps of space between them. </p><p>He pushes the paper out of Dan’s hand and pulls Dan into his lap. He lets his left hand reach for the gap of skin revealed when he pulls Dan’s shirt up a little, right at the waist of his jeans, soft and covered in a little bruise from when Phil got a little excited yesterday. But his right hand tangles in Dan’s and their fingers slot just right— he squeezes and Dan squeezes back and he’s never been met with enthusiasm that matches his own before. </p><p>Then he laughs into the kiss and Dan pulls back with a question on his face and a ready laugh as well. “Just thinking…” </p><p>“During kiss time?” Dan fakes a frown. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I can’t help it,” Phil kisses the downturned corners of Dan’s mouth.  </p><p>“Then out with it,” Dan says. </p><p>“Well, you’re left handed.” </p><p>“We’ve been over this, yes.” </p><p>“So… you use your left hand when you… wank, yeah?” Phil laughs. </p><p>Dan halfheartedly pushes Phil away, but he’s laughing too. He kisses Phil again and says, “Yeah, idiot, I do.” </p><p>Phil drops Dan’s hand and grabs both by the wrists. He presses kisses to the little fists Dan makes. “Well, that means, you could be using this hand,” he kisses Dan’s left, “while I hold this one,” he kisses Dan’s right, “and nothing would be, er, interrupted.” </p><p>Dan laughs and bends his head into the crook of Phil’s neck and keeps laughing through more kisses. “You have the <i>weirdest</i> turn ons, you know that?” </p><p>Phil gets his fingers in Dan’s hair and tugs a little. He pulls Dan off of his lap and lays him back on his messy bedroom floor, smiling as Dan goes where he leads him. He lays beside Dan and threads the fingers of their non-dominant hands together. His right hand and Dan’s left hand are both still free. “I’d be like this,” he says. </p><p>“Without the jeans,” Dan nods. </p><p>Phil shrugs, “Or at least without the zips.” </p><p>Dan’s left hand moves, but instead of stopping on his clothed cock he moves over to Phil’s. And Phil is hard, despite the skinny jeans doing they’re very best to hold him down. “If I knew being left handed was such a turn on I would’ve told you ages ago,” he laughs. He squeezes both hands and Phil can’t help the moan that slips out. Dan’s grin is satisfied and smug and Phil leans forward to kiss it. The crinkle of the paper half-scribbled with questions beneath them is drowned out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading— come say hi on <a href="http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/638798441544318976/im-sorry-i-cant-help-it">tumblr</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>